


Quarantine

by RhiaTea28



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiaTea28/pseuds/RhiaTea28
Summary: It's Phineas and Ferb's JR year of high school when the Danville lockdown hits. Candace is back home from college and A certain girl across the street moves in with the Flynn-Flecher family. (Basically, a dumbhead cannon that I had over my lockdown through now.) How will the boys and Isabella ajust to this new arrangement?
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Kudos: 3





	Quarantine

"Boys! can you come down? Your father and I need to speak to you." the brothers heard; they both looked at each other "are we in trouble?" the redhead asked. Ferb shrugged. To be safe, the boys ran down the stairs as fast as they could. They couldn't think of anything that could get them in trouble with their parents. Coming into the living room, Linda and Lawrence stud in front of the sofa. Phineas Immediately looked at his brother, who had a similar look of concern and worry. "sit." Linda said, and the boys did so. Ferb felt like the one and only Sherlock Holmes were interrogating him; only worse, they were was his parents. "We have some news for you both, it's not anything bad, and no, you have done nothing wrong, Ferb." Linda continued. Lawrence added. "with the possibilities of a lockdown and online school, as you know. Isabella will be moving in with us." The boys smiled. "Wait, why is Izzy moving in with us?" Phineas asked, knowing something that could be very wrong. Larance and Linda nodded. "Mrs. Garcia-sapiro is needed to go take a position at Danville hospital to work on the virus since she is a volunteer nurse. We offered for Isabella to quarantine with us as needed until Vivian and Us feel comfortable with the situation." 'Oh-oh, this is not grate; well, Isabella's moving in, so that's fun, but how is Izzy doing?' Phineas thought. "Oh, and Candace is coming home from college since she chose to switch to the online option." Lawrance continued. Phineas remembered that day, Bella's moving in today. She will be sharing a room with Candace when she gets home at the end of the week. Phineas was currently helping Isabella move her suitcases into her room. 

"How are you feeling, Izzy? You have to deal with me for lord knows how long." He said, trying to crack a joke. The girl in a pink shirt and white jeans chuckled. "Grateful, also it won't be that bad Phin. We see each other every day." Phineas smiled. ''Yeah, I guess you're right." The pair heard a knock on the door. "come in!" Ferb entered the space. "Father came up with the idea todo a Family bonding night since it's your first day here. He was wondering when you two wanted to start." The brit said with a smile. Izzy and Phineas looked at each other. "That sounds fun; what does Mr. Flynn-Fleacter have Planed?'' Izzy commented with a smile. "He wouldn't tell me but has an inter schedule planned out this for the evening. Apparently, he's been planning It since we knew you would be moving in with us. He has one planned for when candace gets home, too apparently." Ferb added witch made Phineas laugh. "of course he has; we've been looking forward to having you, Izzy." The trio giggled. "well, should we go downstairs?" Isabella questioned. "let's see what dad's planned." the trio went downstairs.

ISABELLA'S POV 

It was wired to now be living with the Flynn-Fletchers. they were already like a second family to me, so it was nice. I said good-bye to mama this morning since she started at the hospital tomorrow. and Papa had to work at the restaurant, so that I couldn't stay with him either; Moma told me that Mr. And Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher offered to have me stay with them so I wouldn't be alone. They were worried about extra preventable exposure if we had to go into lockdown. It was Nice of Mr.Flynn-Fletcher to plan a family bonding night for this evening. Hopefully, it would take my mind off everything. Mr.Flynn-Fletcher was nice like that, always thoughtful and caring; it was one of the things I liked about him. "Hello, kids, you ready to see what your dad has instore?" Mrs.Flynn-Fletcher questioned. "I am Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher; it was really nice of him too-" before I could finish, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher stopped me. "Isabella Hunny, Larance, and I have known you since you were 3 your 16 now and just moved in with us. Dear Call me, Linda, and I am sure my husband would feel the same way." alright makes sense that Mrs. waits for no; Linda would want me to call her by her first name. "Okay, Linda, I will." man, that felt wired; it also felt wired to be living with your lifelong crushes family. As we entered the dining space, we saw Mr.Flynn-Fleature setting up various movies and games. In a pile, I saw Space Adventure, Monopoly, Twister, Clue, Star Wars, and some Disney films; there were too many to count must be candaces secret stash. "Thank You for doing this, Mr.Flynn-Fleture." old habit darn. "Isabella, Dear I've known you since we moved from across the street from you in call me Lawrence." right first name bases. "and it was nothing, I want you to feel as welcome as possible. I'm surprised I haven't thought of having you join us before you are already such a large part of the family." that made me smile so much. "Thanks, Mr. ah Larance." Ferb, Phineas, Linda, and I took a set around the table. Larance was at the head I was next to Linda, and Ferb was next to Phin, and I was across from him. "alright, we have all night to play games and watch movies. Yes, I know, Son, it's a Sunday night, and you three have school tomorrow but, that not important, so who wants to pick first? How bout a hat draw." that caused me to giggle. Phin looked at me and mothed sorry, and shot me a text that it would be a long night. I shot back, 'It's okay, I don't mind.' "Kids, no cell phones, you can check them when the hour changes, but for now, hand them over." Ferb and Phineas and I did so. That's when I realized that Phineas was right going to be a long but fun night. 

First, we played Clue, It ended up with Ferb, and I have a slight argument. Okay, more of a passionate conversation. Then Twister witch Linda Won, did a make your own pizza for dinner, next we played a long game of monopoly that got interesting real quick. it was now 10:30 pm, and we were all on the sofa watching Space Adventures; it was truly a fun evening; we were planning on heading to bed after this since it was still a school night. after the episode ended I had noticed my mom had messaged me. Phineas, Ferb, and I said goodnight too Mr and Mrs wait, no Linda and Larwance. Then we retired to our rooms. I was sharing a room with Candace witch will be a lot of fun, I am really looking forward to getting closer to her and she seems to be as well. "Izzy, what time do you need to be at school tomorrow?" Phineas asked me when I was about to close the door to candace's room. " same time as always Phin." who nodded and followed with a good night and retired to his own space. I closed the door and went over to my space which was right across from candace's bed. 

text message MaMa: Hola Isa, How was your day are you sitting in nicely? 

Isa: hola mama, I am fine Larance had us do some family bonding witch was very fun. I tied with Ferb in monopoly. we are going for a rematch tomorrow after school. 

Mama: Oh that's nice Mija, also Larance? 

Isa: Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-fletcher asked me to call them by their first names, Mama. I miss you. 

Mama: I miss you too Mijita. I am glad you are having fun. Buenos nochas Mija.

Isa: Buenos Nochas te quiero, mama. 

Mama: Yo Tambien te quiero Mija.

I set my alarm for 6:30 am for tomorrow. this is going to take some time to get used to. My phone pinged again with Ferb saying goodnight, which I gave him the same, and with that, I went to sleep.


End file.
